


Begging for a Lie

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Everything Hurts, Grief, M/M, One-sided pining, Pre-Slash, The Grieving Process, but the one-sided is mostly just because half the ship is supposedly dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Foggy enters the bargaining stage of grief after Matt's death.





	Begging for a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://mizliz.tumblr.com/post/129967098917/thirst-so-real-im-gonna-have-to-jump-out-that

As much as Foggy was against the whole vigilante thing, he was still incredibly thirsty for Matt in that urban ninja outfit. Don’t get him wrong, Matt looked really nice in the fetish gear suit he tried to pass off as a Daredevil costume and Foggy was thirsty for him then, too, but that urban ninja outfit? Dayum.

Of course, he kept that quiet. He never said anything about it, just like he kept silent about his thirst for Matt just…in general. And now that Matt’s dead, all he’s left with are bitter regrets and the dream version of Matt who visits him when he's asleep.

He isn’t much for praying, hasn’t been for a long time. He wasn’t even sure he believed anymore, to be honest. But, since Matt’s been gone Foggy’s been praying every night. For this not to be real. For Matt not to be dead. For another chance to tell Matt how he feels. For another hug. Maybe for a first kiss.

He'd always hated the lies, more than anything else. The dishonesty, the distrust that they implied Matt held for him. But, oh God, just one more. Just one more lie. Just please, let this be another one of Matt's lies. Foggy feels like he'd do anything, he doesn't care what it is, just so long as Matt's death is another one of those lies.

He never thought he would pray to a god he hadn’t even been sure existed that Matt would lie to him just one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned for character death for Matt because of the tone of the fic, but also just to be on the safe side in general.
> 
> I thought about putting a "hopeful ending" tag on this, but decided against it. I think it technically qualifies, because we all know. :p But, I think the whole tone of the fic itself is just so sad and hopeless that someone reading it because they were banking on that hopeful ending would be disappointed. Am I overthinking it?
> 
> Also, I'm not sure and I definitely haven't made any commitments to the idea, but I am toying a little bit with turning this into a series and having a little look into what's going on with Foggy during each step/stage of grief. But, I'm not sure if I'd even get to acceptance, or if I'd even want to, because if Foggy gets to a point where he accepts Matt's death and then Matt pops back up I can't imagine how hurtful that would be. I mean, I don't have to show that happening but I'd always think it, and any series I wrote for this would feel incomplete to me if I didn't have Matt return in fic. :p What do you guys think?


End file.
